Unknown Sparks
by MangoInk
Summary: HHR AU. Hermione is forced to join a beauty pageant. R&R!


_A/N: My first AU fic! This is written in Hermione's point of view. I would love to receive some feedback!_

_Summary: HHR AU. Hermione is forced to join a beauty pageant. R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Anything recognizable here belongs to J.K. Rowling._

---

**Chapter One**

"Aw come on Hermione! It'll be fun!" squealed an excited Ginny. She flipped through a magazine in her hand and placed it on the table for us too see.

"Wow, there's even a hundred thousand dollar prize if you win!" said Luna as she picked up the magazine. I sighed. How did I end up with friends like Ginny and Luna?

Let me introduce myself. I am Hermione Granger, owner of 'Hermione's Café'. (Yes, I know it's a pretty boring name for a coffee shop, but I couldn't think of anything better. Besides, it didn't affect the good business here.) I'm currently twenty-two and single, which leads to why my two best friends were pressing me to join a stupid beauty pageant which I couldn't even enter if I tried to. The idea came to Ginny while she was reading one of those girly magazines. She thought it was a fantastic opportunity to meet some cute guys if I joined the pageant. You see, after living for twenty-two years on Earth, the only boyfriend I ever had was Ernie Macmillan from my high school years, and to Ginny and Luna, this was a huge problem.

"Imagine all the cute guys that would be there! Especially the host, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny squealed once again.

Eww is the only word to describe Draco Malfoy in my dictionary. I have to admit he's quite handsome, but that snobbish attitude of his makes me want to puke on his face. I don't know why Ginny is completely head in heels in love with him.

Anyway, back to the point. I don't see a need for a boyfriend. I prefer to be independent and I do not wish to rely on a guy for my lifelong happiness. Unfortunately, Ginny and Luna don't think so. Luna is attached with Ron Weasley, the red head who had been chasing Luna since first year of high school. Ginny has had loads of boyfriends, but sadly none of the relationships could last more than a week. She has a completely idiotic mind, thinking that Draco Malfoy would fall in love and propose to her on the day they meet. (Psst! Don't tell her I said that.)

"Girls, I'm not joining the pageant! Look at my hair! It's bushy!" I pointed at my brown untamable hair I had since I was eleven.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We could always get a hair stylist to fix that." Said Luna.

"Yeah! And I get to meet Draco!" Ginny wailed.

Again with Draco. I was beginning to wonder if she really wanted me to join for my own good.

"Enough said. Besides, I like my bushy hair!" I lied. It was the only excuse I could think of. Anything to prevent me from joining that horrid beauty pageant!

"Fine then, we won't force you. But I really think you have the looks to join the pageant!" persuaded Ginny.

I sighed. "Can we please change the topic?"

"Sure! You see, my friend's holding this 'Save the Environment! Go Green!' petition and she wants everyone I know to sign it!" said Ginny as she handed over a piece of paper with many names on it.

I scanned the sheet of paper carefully.

"Why isn't there a heading or description to show it's for a petition?" I questioned.

"Oh! Err…" replied Ginny.

"Her friend would paste all the signatures on a big piece of cardboard! So there's no need for one!" added Luna rather quickly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I told her!" replied Ginny once again.

"Oh, okay then." I said, followed by a huge sigh of relief from Ginny.

I scanned the piece of paper once more and found that all the names belonged to females. Ha! Another point to prove that females are more compassionate than males! Without hesitating any further, I signed my name on the paper.

Ginny snatched back the paper from me as soon as I wrote the last letter.

"What was that all about?" I demanded an explanation for her weird behavior. Ginny never acted like that before.

"Not… nothing! Just meet me at my house tomorrow, okay? Bye!" said Ginny. She quickly stuffed the paper and magazine into her bag and rushed out of the café's door, pulling Luna along. She gave a quick wave, and I waved back.

I stood up, walked to the door and flipped over the welcome sign to show that my café was now closed. Packing up my stuff, I walked out of the back door to my red sports car and drove home, anticipating what trouble Ginny and Luna would give me tomorrow.

---

End of the first chapter!

Harry would probably appear in the next chapter or so! (:


End file.
